Eudoxie Anura
Eudoxie Anura is the daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere by Catherine de Lintot. Info Name: Eudoxie Anura Age: 15 Parent's Story: Prince Sincere Alignment: Royal Roommate: Tsukiko Takeuchi Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure people are kind to animals My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a frog. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a nice boyfriend named Fiacre Prudhomme. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be overly preachy in terms of getting people to treat animals right. Favorite Subject: Magicology. Being a fairy makes this class a sinch! Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I prefer using magic that doesn't harm others. Best Friend Forever After: I love all of my friends. I don't want to pick. Character Appearance Eudoxie is tall, with brown skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a purple and green lolita dress. She has a crown of hazelnut leaves in her hair. Personality Eudoxie is quite intelligent and philosophical. She is quite fond of animals and likes to observe them in their natural habitat. She has the ability to turn into a frog, which she uses to get closer to them. Eudoxie does not take kindly to those who hurt animals. She is a Royal, but she has her doubts. She wants the next Queen Brilliant to be kind to frogs, but she doesn't know if placing a curse is the right thing to do. Biography I am Eudoxie Anura, the daughter of the fairy Grenouille. My mother has the ability to turn into a frog. It was in her frog form that she was spotted by Queen Brilliant, who ordered the frog to be killed. The frog disappeared, and the next day Grenouille appeared in front of Queen Brilliant and poured a phial of oil on her. She put a curse on the queen, saying that she would remain a frog until a king needing her assistance would come to her and restore her. Surely enough, Brilliant had met the king who she had sought for so long and he restored her to her natural form. A few years later I was born, and trained in the art of magic by my mother. I am an only child. I attend Ever After High since I've been selected to be the next fairy Grenouille and put a curse on the next Queen Brilliant. I think it's important to go through with destiny since it can teach people important lessons. However, I've gotten to know the next Queen Brilliant...well, they're actually a King Brilliant. Firmin Grenouille is quite an amiable young man, and he is kind to frogs. I hesitate to turn into a frog because he's so well-behaved. But still, a destiny's a destiny. Over here, I study animals, as well as magic related to animals. I keep a catalouge of the many thousands of species of amphibians that roam this planet. I have no desire to use sinister spells on animals, and rather not punish people unless they really need to be taught a lesson. I've never really seen my role as a villainous, but rather as a reminder for people to respect animals, especially ones that are actually fairies. When I'm not in class, I'm spending time honing my magic skills and making sure that all my spells work. Fairies may have innate magical abilities, but we still have to train hard to make sure we're powerful enough to keep order in the fairy tale world. Trivia *Eudoxie's surname means "frog" in Latin. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Prince Sincere Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Shapeshifters Category:Frogs Category:French